Ayuda del futuro
by Naty Directioner
Summary: El hijo rebelde y problematico de Draco y Harry a regresado en el tiempo a la epoca en donde sus padres tiene 17 años descubriendo que se odian ¿podra el cambiar eso a tiempo? ¿necesitara ayuda? ¿podra volver?
1. Chapter 1

Mareo, cansancio, confusión. Eso era lo que sentía mientras aun todo se veía negro.

Un chico de 16 años se encontraba tirado en el patio trasero de Hogwarts, aun desmayado sin poder imaginar que su presencia traería muchos problemas pero no es como si le importara después de todo el (al igual que su papa) tenía una atracción natural para los problemas.

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos no se extrañó al ver en donde se encontraba pero de lo que si se extraño fue al ver a una chica de cabello castaño que más bien parecía un nido de pájaros.

-¿Tía Hermione?-se preguntó pero no no podía ser ella, esa chica debía tener por lo menos 17 años y su tía tenía cerca 33 años-¿¡qué demonios está pasando aquí?- medio grito provocando que la chica lo volteara a ver extraña y se acercara a él.

-Disculpa, ¿te sucede algo?-le pregunto con amabilidad que desapareció al ver de qué casa era al chico. Hermione estaba muy extrañada ¿Quién era este chico? Nunca lo había visto.

-No estoy bien gracia, solo necesito ir a ver a la directora McGonagall-le dijo para después irse corriendo.

-Pero-dijo Hermione pero el chico ya se había ido-el director es Dumbledore-dijo a la nada-¿quién es este chico?-se preguntó pero de algo estaba segura jamás lo había visto en Hogwarts y ella averiguaría quien es.

Corrió, corrió y corrió hasta llegar a la entrada de la oficina del director pero no contaba con algo-mierda ¡la contraseña!-dijo pero en ese momento venia saliendo el profesor Snape.

-¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto al chico.

-Necesito ver a la directora-dijo apurado pero Snape lo vio como si estuviera loco.

-Queras decir que quieres ver al director Dumbledore-le dijo Snape como si el chico fuera retrasado mental.

-¿Aaa? Digo si si-dijo el chico pasando de Snape y yendo con el director.

-Que chico más extraño-se dijo el profesor de pociones mientras se dirigía a comprobar que no le hayan robado sus preciados ingredientes ya que el director le había dicho que hace unos momentos había sentido un extraño poder entrar a Hogwarts.

**Oficina del director**

Dumbledore se encontraba pensando en que rayos podía ser ese poder que sintió cuando su puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a un chico de 16 años con el cabello negro azabache pero con algunos mechones rubios, de piel extremadamente blanca y ojos de un color plateado pero en el centro un color esmeralda, el chico media no más de 1.75 usando el uniforme de Slytherin.

-Entonces era verdad-murmuro el chico.

-¿Qué es verdad muchacho?-le pregunto Dumbledore.

-Usted si es el director, no McGonagall-le respondió el chico mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio del director.

-Así es mi muchacho pero dime ¿Quién eres tú?-le pregunto el director.

-Mi nombre es Astro-le dijo el chico-pero todos me dicen As-el director lo observo detenidamente el chico se le hacía muy familiar y a la vez no tenía idea de quien era.

-Bien, veo que estudias en Hogwarts pero jamás te he visto por aquí-le dijo el anciano(N/A: lo siento pero ya es muy viejo)

-Es porque vengo del futuro-le dijo el chico sorprendiendo a Dumbledore-al principio no lo sabía pero luego vi a mi tía Hermione de 17 años-le dijo el chico-

-¿Tu tía es Hermione? Eso quiere decir que eres hijo de...-pero el director dejo la frase a medias ya que el chico le interrumpió.

-Mi nombre completo es Astro James Potter-Malfoy, mis padres son Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy-dijo el chico y por primera vez Dumbledore se quedó sin palabras.

_**Bueno este es mi primer fic tengo un one-shoot también Darry espero que les guste y perdonen mi manera de escribir ya que no tengo mucha experiencia.**_

_**Déjenme sus opiniones para mí son muy importantes.**_

_**Espero que les guste, Natalia fuera paz.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola espero que les haya gustado la historia. Olvide decirles que también perdonaran mi ortografía.**_

_**Los pensamientos esta en cursiva. Espero que les guste este capítulo.**_

-¿¡Cómo!?-dijo el director. _Mi padre tenía razón. _Fue lo que pensó el chico le acababa de decir que era hijo de Harry y Draco ¿Qué tenía eso de extraño?-bien muy bien esto es extraño no puedes ser hijo de ellos ¡se odian! -le dijo el director sorprendiendo al chico.

-¿Cómo que se odian? No es posible mis padres se aman-dijo As.

-Dime muchacho ¿de cuánto tiempo bienes del futuro?-le pregunto el director.

-Bueno mis padres tienen 33 años y por lo que supe mi padre me tuvo a los 17…..ósea este año-dijo el chico pero pareció pensar en algo-¿Cómo se supone que me tuvieron si dice que se odian?-le pregunto.

-No lo sé mi muchacho, pero estoy seguro que tu presencia aquí tiene algo que ver-le dijo el director-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-le pregunto.

-No lo sé lo último que recuerdo es que Matt estaba haciendo una poción muy extraña y de repente Albus y Scorpius entraron haciendo alboroto-le contesto As-creo que con tanto escándalo debí de haber caído en la poción o algo así y este es el resultado.

-Bueno trataremos de mandarte de vuelta a tu época de mientras tendrás una habitación para ti solo pero deberás de asistir a clases con tu casa-dijo el director, As solo asintió pensando que tal vez no fuera muy buena idea.

As salió de la oficina del director muy confundido por primera vez en toda su vida se sentía un poco nervioso (ya que algo que lo identificaba era que no se avergonzaba o se ponía nervioso de nada). Al salir se encontró con la profesora McGonagall quien al verlo se quedó en shock. _Debo parecerme mucho a mis padres para que se me quede viendo así_, pensó el chico.

-¿Quién eres?-le pregunto McGonagall, pero antes de que As pudiera responder el director Albus Dumbledore salió de su oficina.

-Aaa Minerva veo que ya conociste a Astro Malfoy-Potter el hijo de Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter-dijo Albus Dumbledore con voz tranquila sin poder ver que la profesora de transformaciones se ponía sumamente pálida y estaba a punto del desmayo.

-¿¡Cómo!?-grito no es posible ellos se odian-le dijo aun en shock

-Si lo mismo dije yo -le dijo el director.

-Cof cof, sigo aquí-les dijo As.

-A si es cierto bueno As si gustas seguirme asía tu nueva habitación-le dijo el director-si quieres puedes venir Minerva.

-Claro, claro-fue lo único que dijo la animaga que, por sorprendente que parezca seguía en shock lo que no paso por desapercibido por As. _Tan raro es que yo sea hijo de Harry y Draco._ As creía que estaban exagerando sus padres no podían odiarse tanto ¿o sí?

Caminaron hasta que llegaron a un lugar muy apartado del resto de las habitaciones-Este es un cuarto especial As solo tú y a los que tú les permitas la entrada podrán entrar sin necesidad de contraseña-le dijo el director, el chico solo asintió.

Cuando entro se sorprendió al ver que la habitación era muy parecida a la sala común de Slytherin. Todo eran en colores Oscuros: negro, gris, verde oscuro y algunas cosas en plateado. Había varios sillones en color negro junto a la chimenea, uno que otro cuadro adornaban las paredes y había una gran alfombra en el centro de la habitación.

-Bien As esta es algo así como tu sala común tu cuarto es por esa puerta-le dijo el director señalando una puerta que tenía una serpiente blanca en ella-ahí mismo tendrás tu baño, mañana temprano bajaras al Gran Comedor para que el profesor Snape te de tu horario él es el jefe de tu casa y recuerda es muy importante que no reveles nada...-pero As lo interrumpió.

-Si si que no revele nada del futuro ya que podía provocar cambias catastróficos y bla bla. Sabe no soy tonto se lo que no debo hacer- le dijo el chico.

-Pero que-dijo McGonagall-As deberías tener más respeto por tu director.

-Bueno como técnicamente soy del futuro él no es mi director en mi época tiene mucho que murió-dijo pero callo inmediatamente dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¿¡Que!? No puedes estar hablando en serio-le dijo la animaga.

-Pues si lo hago.

-Pero...-el director interrumpió a la animaga.

-No importa Minerva hasta yo sé que pronto tendré que partir de este mundo.

Ni As ni la profesora McGonagall dijeron algo ya que no entendían como el director tomaba tan bien su propia muerte. _En serio que es un viejo chiflado._

-Bien chico te dejaremos para que descanses-le dijo el director y junto con McGonagall salieron de la habitación.

-Y ahora que comience el plan-dijo As- si el chiflado del director y la profesora McGonagall tienen razón y mis padre se odian de mi depende cambiar eso.

_**Bueno aquí otro capítulo espero que les haya gustado y de nuevo perdonen mi manera de escribir. No desesperen que ya pronto veremos a Harry y Draco.**_

_**Natalia fuera paz **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola, espero que les guste este capítulo y lamento si tarde pero ya comencé la prepa y ahora me resultara más complicado. **__**Gracias por los Review.**_

_**Blck-Yuuki: **_Que bueno que te parezca interesante.

_**Susigabi:**_ gracias por el review y si tienes razón él está ahí para algo muy importante.

_**Lizzy5: **_Muchas gracias ya lo subo

_**Meyamoadriytu: **_Hola ¡qué bueno que te interese a mí también me gustan mucho los viajes en el tiempo aunque me suelo revolver un poco, no tengo idea de cuantos capis serán y el Darry es mi pareja favorita.

_**Dana: **_si lo sé, perdón pero escribí mal la palabra y Word lo corrijo y no me di cuenta, me alegro de que te guste.

_**Ahora si la historia **___

Despierta

Despierta

¡Despiertaaaaa!

-Aaaa- As cayó de la cama al oír esos horribles gritos-¿Qué rayos?-pregunto.

-Qué bueno que ya este despierto señor Malfoy-le dijo Snape mientras As se levantaba del suelo-tengo horas esperando a que desp…-pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el chico se había quitado la sabana que la había caído encima dejando ver su rostro-eres igual a ellos.

-¿Aaaa?- dijo As distraído- ¿igual a quienes?

-¡A tus padres!- le respondió Snape-de una rara manera eres como una mezcla de ellos.

-Todos dicen lo mismo-dijo As

-Si bueno arréglese para que me acompañe el director Dumbledore quiere verlo-le dijo Snape saliendo del cuarto y dejando al chico para que pudiera arreglarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de haberse bañado y puesto el uniforme de Slytherin As (junto con Snape) se dirigió a la oficina del director pensando que podía ser tan importante como para levantarlo 2 horas antes de clases.

Cuando entraron se encontraban la profesora McGonagall, el director y el resto de los profesores.

-Aaa ya era hora de que llegaran- les dijo McGonagall

-Lamento la tardanza pero el chico parecía que nunca despertaría-les dio Snape

-Tengo el sueño demasiado pesado-dijo As incomodo por las miradas que le dirigían el resto de los profesores.

-Bien no importa, As veras te mande llamar para decirte que ya todos los profesores saben quién eres-le dijo el director pero antes de que un enojado As Malfoy pudiera hablar continuo- es necesario ya que no podíamos explicar porque llegaste a 2 meses de haber empezado el año.

-Bien…¿eso es todo?-pregunto el chico.

-No, desde ahora, y para no levantar sospechas, serás conocido como Astro Cowel-le informó el director.

-¡Que! Por supuesto que no, si algo me ha enseñado mi padre es a honrar los apellidos Malfoy-Potter- dijo As bastante molesto.

-As- le llamo Snape- debes entender que es por el bien de tu futuro el que nadie sepa que eres hijo de Malfoy y Potter-le dijo muy amable sorprendiendo a todos hasta a el mismo no entendía por qué pero este chico le agradaba y sentía un extraño cariño hacia él.

-Está bien-dijo As resignado

-¡Excelente!- dijo Dumbledore- ahora ya es tiempo de ir al Gran Comedor y salió de la oficina del director dejando al director hablar con los profesores.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As se encontraba caminando rumbo al Gran Comedor, de hecho iba a paso lento ya que lo que menos quería era llegar. Puede que Dumbledore haya decidido cambiar su nombre pero eso no era de mucha ayuda ya que su aspecto era igual al de sus padres, rogaba a Merlín porque nadie se diera cuenta de eso.

-Ey tú espera-oyó que gritaron detuvo su paso y volteo a ver a Hermione Granger (_**N/A: creo que así se escribe su apellido**_).

-¿Me hablas a mí?-le dijo As

-Claro somos los únicos en el pasillo-le dio Hermione y era cierto ya que era demasiado temprano para que alguien estuviera despierto- tu eres el chico que vi ayer el que me dijo tía Hermione.

-No sé de qué estás hablando yo no te conozco-dijo As para nada nervioso _Que bueno que papa insistió en que tomara clases de actuación de pequeño._

-Algo me dice que mientes pero ese no es el punto ¿Quién eres? Te me ases muy familiar pero no sé de donde-le dijo la chica.

-Soy Astro Cowel, soy nuevo

-Eso puedo verlo pero…-unos gritos interrumpieron a Hermione

-¡Fíjate por donde vas Potter!- ambos se voltearon para ver a Draco Malfoy gritándole a Harry Potter delante del Gran Comedor, junto a ellos estaban Ron Weasley y Blaise Zabini

-¡Por que no te fijas tu Malfoy!-le Grito Potter.

-No estoy de humor para perder mi tiempo con Gryffindors estúpidos-dijo Malfoy provocando la risa de Zabini y después entrar al Gran Comedor.

-¡Vuelve aquí Malfoy1-gitor Ron pero Harry lo detuvo

-Olvídalo no lo vale-le dijo para después seguir a los otros dos.

-Entonces es verdad-susurro As en shock por haber visto a sus padres pelear de esa manera.

-¿Qué es verdad?-le pregunto Hermione.

-Nada-le dijo el chico para después ir a desayunar. _Es verdad ¡se odian! Pero como dije antes depende de mí cambiar eso._

-Que chico más extraño-dijo Hermione para después seguir al resto. _Aunque sé que lo he visto en algún lado y yo averiguare quien es._

_**AI tienen el cap. Espero que les guste. Esta historia ira un poco lento ya que los capítulos son cortos y lo siento pero soy nueva en esto y me cerebro no da para más.**_

_**Aclaración: Cuando As dice PADRE se refiere a DRACO y cuando dice PAPA es HARRY.**_

_**Hasta la próxima. Natalia fuera Paz.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola:**

**Lo primero disculpen la tardanza es que con la prepa es muy difícil tener tiempo libre y ahora más que he empezado con una traducción. Bueno espero subir más rápido ahora que también tengo mi lap *_* fue regalo adelantado de cumpleaños.**

**Espero que me dejen sus reviews. Si se dieron cuenta en el primer capítulo Snape ve a As pero como As tiene mucha prisa Snape no lo ve bien así que el tercer cap tiene más sentido.**

**Miren se que en el cap anterior dice que As entro en el gran comedor pero hagamos de cuenta que eso no paso para que haga una gran entrada**

**Otra cosa en este fic Sirius no murió sino que fue declarado inocente al haber atrapado a Peter.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hermione entro al gran comedor sin poder dejar de pensar en Astro Cowel le parecía un chico muy interésate y debía admitirlo muy guapo, se sentó con Harry y Ron quien comían como si no lo hubieran hecho en años.

-Hugg chicos ¿no podrían comer normal por un día?- les pregunto Hermione asqueada al ver que a Ron se le salía la comida de la boca.

-Lo sentimos Herms pero tenemos mucha hambre-dijo Ron

-Si yo anoche no pude cenar debido al castigo de Snape- Le dijo Harry quien comía un poco más decente que Ron.

-Chicos-murmuro Hermione para después empezar a comer su desayuno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

As daba vueltas sobre sí mismo aburrido del que director tardara tanto en aparecer, le había dicho que lo esperara en una pequeña sala que estaba detrás de la mesa de los profesores para que lo pudiera presentar.

-Astro Cowel...-murmuro el chico-bueno al menos me dejo conservar mi nombre-dijo enojado era una falta de respeto a sus padres que estuviera con otro apellido.

-Astro mi muchacho lamento la tardanza pero estaba hablando con el nuevo maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras-le dijo el director.

-Si si bueno ¿podemos acabar con esto de una vez?-pregunto As nervioso ¡si! Lo admitía estaba nervioso pero bueno ¿Quién no lo estaría cuando está a punto de conocer a sus padres 17 años?

-Claro claro-dijo Dumbledore-adelante es hora de presentarte-dijo saliendo del cuarto, antes de salir As murmuro.

-Antiquissima caelestis per veneficus vires, mea quod apparentia non agnoscat * - dijo As y salió de la sala al gran comedor

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El gran comedor estaba lleno de alumnos y se podía escuchar voces por todos lados, el trió de oro desayunaba tranquilamente al igual que el príncipe de Slytherin pero de pronto todos callaron al ver entrar a Dumbledore junto con un chico al que jamás habían visto pero lo extraño era que se veía de 16 años y aun más extraño era que su casa era Slytherin.

As camino junto a Dumbledore con la cabeza en alto tal vez estaba nervioso pero no se dejaría intimidar por nadie además el conjuro lo ayudaría. Ambos llegaron al frente de la mesa de profesores y entonces Dumbledore hablo.

-Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts antes que nada quiero recordarles que el bosque Prohibido como bien lo dice su nombre está prohibido y el señor Flich me ha dado su lista de objetos prohibidos que incluyen los artículos de Sortilegios Weasley-dijo el director pero nadie le prestaba atención ya que todos miraban curiosos al chico a su lado- muy bien antes de que se retiren quiero presentarles a su nuevo compañero de intercambio de Durmstang su nombre es Astro Cowel el estará en la casa de Slytherin en 6 año sean amables con él y por ultimo me gustaría anunciar al nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras el Señor Sirius Black-dijo el director el comedor estallo en aplausos, excepto en la mesa de Slytherin, cuando Sirius Black entro en el comedor. Después de haberlo declarado inocente Sirius obtuvo su licencia de auror y atrapo a muchos criminales por lo que todos lo consideraban un héroe- muy bien y ahora a sus clases.

El comedor se vació con gran velocidad. Harry y sus amigos se encaminaron al aula de transformaciones, en el camino Harry iba muy distraído no podía dejar de pensar en ese chico _**Astro tiene unos ojos hermosos y sus labios se veían muy bien...**_

Harry iba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando Hermione le hablo-Harry, Harry, ¡Harry! –le grito la chica en su oído.

-¿Qué pasa Hermione? No tenias porque gritar-le dijo el pelinegro sobándose el odio.

-Tengo rato hablándote y no me haces caso-le dijo Hermione-y bien ¿Qué piensas de ese chico Astro Cowel?

-¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?

-Ya sabes cómo eres gay quiero tu opinión respecto a ese chico-le dijo Hermione. Harry les había confesado a sus amigos que era gay cuando tenían 15 años pero por el momento solo ellos, Ginny, sus compañeros de cuarto, Sirius y Remus lo sabían, aun no se sentía listo como para que todos sus compañeros se enteraran.

-Bueno es muy guapo y tiene unos ojos realmente hermosos…-pero no pudo continuar porque Ron lo interrumpió.

-No por favor lo último que necesito es oír a mi mejor amigo diciendo que esa serpiente le parece hermosa-dijo Ron aunque hubiera aceptado el que su mejor amigo fuera gay no se sentía cómodo hablando de los posibles intereses amorosos de Harry.

-¡Ron! No sea así- le regaño Hermione.

-Está bien Herms se que a Ron le incomoda hablar de esto así que mejor dejamos el tema aquí-les dijo Harry antes de entrar a la clase de transformación que compartían con Hufflepuf.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entro al aula de encantamientos siendo observado por todos, no hizo caso a las miradas y se fue a sentar en uno de los últimos asientos. Estuvo un rato perdido en sus pensamientos cuando un chico de 1.70 de pelo negro lago que le alcanzaba a cubrir sus ojos pero por lo que pudo ver estos eran de verdes, su piel estaba bronceada y tenía el uniforme de la casa de Slytherin. Este chico no dejaba de verlo como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-le pregunto As un poco molesto

-No- dijo simplemente el chico para seguirlo viendo

-¿Y por qué me vez así?

-Eres interesante-le dijo el chico misterioso- soy Elie Nott

-Mmm… soy Astro Cowel

-Lo sé eres el tema de conversación de todo Hogwarts-dijo Elie

-¿Cómo que "el tema de conversación"?

-Si bueno hasta ahora nadie te había visto y ahora, 2 meses después de empezar el año, apreses y te unes a la casa de Slytherin, por cierto ¿Cuándo fue tu ceremonia de colocación de casa? _**(N/A: la verdad no recuerdo como le dicen a eso)**_- le pregunto Elie, pero en ese momento entro el profesor de encantamientos y As decidió que era mejor dar por terminada la conversación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry y Ron caminaban tranquilamente hacia el gran comedor. Hermione se había ido a hablar con la profesora McGonagall, cuando se toparon con Draco Malfoy junto Blaise Zabini.

-Quítate San Potter.- dice Draco al verlo. Y es que no quería pelear con el realmente es solo que estaba enojado y con solo verlo la furia que estaba conteniendo se desata.

-Fuera de aquí Malfoy.- Dice Harry sin querer dejar eso ahí aunque sabe que terminaran peleando.

-¡Ja! ¿Qué? ¿El niño de mami quiere pelear?

Al oír eso Harry se enoja y lo mira furioso, Draco sonríe al notar que logro su cometido.

-Al menos no tengo el pelo teñido Malfoy.

-¿! Quien tiene el pelo teñido, Potter?!

-Pues quien más que tu, Serpiente asquerosa.

-Al menos yo tengo padres

Al oír sus palabras se le colma la paciencia y se acerca a el tomándolo de la camisa y estampándolo contra la pared. Lo mira con furia mal contenida.

-¿Qué? Te enoja saber que tus padres eran unos inútiles y murieron así; como inútiles.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Con su furia reflejada en sus hermosos ojos levanta el puño para darle un buen golpe en la cara.

-¡Suéltame Potter!- grito Malfoy

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-

Escondido detrás de una columna se encontraba cierto chico de ojos grises y verdes observando cómo sus padres discutían mientras el se entristecía enormemente al verlos pelar. No entendía porque sus padres nunca que le contaron a él y a sus hermanos que pelean cuando eran jóvenes... ¿porque nunca les contaron que se odiaban?

As se preguntaba si debía intervenir pero no lo creía adecuado, después de todo el viejo chiflado de Dumbledore y Snape tenían razón; si el interfería en algo es posible que ese mínimo detalle cambie el futuro y a él le gustaba mucho como era para andarlo cambiando.

-Cowel –se escucho una voz detrás de él, volteo a ver quién era solo para encontrarse con su tía Hermione Granger.

-¿Se te ofrece algo ti…Granger?-le pregunto As, por poco y le decía tía debía empezar a tener más cuidado.

-Solo quería hablar contigo-le dijo la chica, As empezó a sospechar no era normal que una Gryffindor quisiera solo hablar con un Slytherin, definitivamente su tía… ¡no! Granger tenía otro motivo.

-¿De que si se puede saber?-le pregunto As con un tono respetuoso. Hermione se sorprendió no solo por el hecho de que un Slytherin aceptara hablar con ella sino por el tono con el que hablo solo había escuchado hablar así a una persona-Granger ¿este bien?

-Si estoy perfectamente-le dijo Hermione aun un poco desconcertada-lo que quería hablar contigo es…-pero fue interrumpida por un grito-

-¡Suéltame Potter!-ambos voltearon a ver a Draco Malfoy a punto de ser golpeado por Harry Potter.

Hermione quiso correr a separarlos pero cuando apenas había movido un pie As ya estaba en medio de esos dos.

-¡Paren los dos!- les dijo-Potter suelta a Malfoy-le ordeno As. Se sentía extraño referirse a sus padres por sus apellidos pero era necesario.

-¿Y porque tendría que obedecer a una serpiente asquerosa como tu Cowel?- le dijo Harry con todo el desprecio posible.

El corazón de As se encogió. Su padre le había llamado serpiente asquerosa. Aun recordaba cómo una vez cuando era muy pequeño sus padres habían peleado y su papa llamo serpiente asquerosa a su padre. Estuvieron días sin hablarse hasta que Harry se disculpo y volvieron a ser como antes, pero nunca olvidaría la expresión de dolor que su padre tenía cuando lo llamo así. Ese día aprendió que un su familia que llamaran a alguien serpiente asquerosa era un insulto muy fuerte y que nunca debía decirlo, ni de broma. Draco fulmino con la mirada a Potter, no entendía porque pero pudo ver el dolor en los ojos del chico nuevo y eso no le agrado nada.

Hermione observo como As se quedaba petrificado antes las palabras de Harry y no lo entendió era común que los Gryffindor llamara así a los Slytherin entonces ¿Por qué As actuaba así? Sea cual sea el motivo pudo ver el dolor en los ojos del chico así que decidió intervenir ella y ponerle fin a esa pelea.

-¡Harry! ¡Malfoy!, paren en esta instante-les grito Hermione pasando entre todos los estudiantes que se habían acercado a ver una pelea más de los enemigos más grandes de Hogwarts, después de Godric y Salazar- Harry suelta a Malfoy, no vale la pena que le quiten puntos a Gryffindor solo por una estúpida pelea.

-Pero Hermione…-empezó Harry pero al ver la mirada de su amiga hizo lo que le dijo y soltó a Draco.

-Bien el espectáculo acabo ¡todos dispérsense!-les dijo Blaise quien, al igual que Ron, había observado la pelea en silencio.

-Bien será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que algún profesor venga y pregunte porque tanto alboroto-dijo As quien por fin había salido del extraño trance en el que se encontraba.

-¡Esto no se queda así hurón!-le dijo Ron.

-¿Así Weasley? y que ¿te vengaras en nombre de tu amigo?-le dijo Malfoy.

-Draco ya está bien, Cowel tiene razón es mejor que nos vayamos antes de que se aparezca McGonagall-dijo Blaise pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera mover un solo pie una nueva voz hablo.

-Lamento decirle que ya es muy tarde señor Zabini-todos voltearon a ver a Minerva McGonagall-los 6 tendrán detención esta noche y 10 puntos menos por cada uno a sus respectivas casas. Los veré esta noche en el salón de transformaciones-les dijo para despues retirarse al gran comedor.

Draco y Harry intercambiaron una mirada de odio para después entrar al gran comedor seguidos de sus amigos. As se quedo un rato de pie procesando lo que acababa de pasar. ¡Sus padres estuvieron a punto de pelear se a golpes! .Su padre Draco le había dicho, desde pequeño, que nunca llegara a los golpes en una pelea que eso era muy anti-Malfoy, pero gracias a su tío Ron y a su papa, quien al parecer tenía una pequeña obsesión con el karate, había aprendido a pelar.

-Señor Cowel- el chico volteo a ver a Sirius Black-acompáñeme el director quiere verlo.

_**¡Mierda!. Seguro que me regañara por haber intervenido en la pelea**_, pensó el chico. Ahora si estaba metido en grandes problemas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione, Harry y Ron estaban comiendo en un incomodo silencio. Harry estaba pensando en porque se sintió tan mal cuando llamo serpiente asquerosa a As Cowel, Hermione aun trataba de averiguar el porqué el chico tenia tanto dolor reflejado en sus ojos cuando su amigo lo llamo así y Ron tenia la boca llena de comida por lo que no podía hablar.

-Me dirás por que tú y Malfoy pelearon esta vez-le dijo Hermione a Harry.

-¡El hurón empezó!-grito Ron escupiendo algo de comida provocando que los que estaban a su alrededor lo vieran con asco.

-Ron tiene razón Malfoy empezó. Ron y yo solo veníamos a comer cuando Malfoy y Zabini aparecieron y empezaron a molestar-le dijo Harry.

-Aun así Harry no debiste de haber llamado serpiente asquerosa a Cowel-le dijo Hermione, desde que había oído a su amigo insultar así al chico sentía que algo no estaba bien.

-¡Que! ¿¡Porque defiendes a una serpiente Hermione!?-le grito Ron.

-El no tenía la culpa de la pelea. Al igual que yo solo quería separar a Harry y Malfoy y ahora él y yo, que no tenemos porque estar castigados, también lo estamos. Le dijo Hermione furiosa con sus amigos al tener tan poca sensibilidad-¡Ustedes son increíbles! ¡No toman en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás! Solo hablan sin pensar y terminan hiriendo a las personas-les grito Hermione para después salir furiosa del gran comedor ante la vista de todos.

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto Ron a Harry.

-Ni idea, tal vez solo este enojada por que por primera vez en 7 años está castigada y tiene razón no ha sido culpa suya

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.

Draco Malfoy observaba la mesa de Gryffindor con curiosidad. _**¿Por qué Granger estará tan molesta? Creo que es la primera vez que la castigan pero parece más enojada por como trato Potter a Cowel ¿Sera que le gusta?**_

Draco sintió que una rabia desconocida crecía en el _**¡no pueden ser celos! **_Y claro que no lo eran solo era el "instinto paternal" de Draco hacia As, claro que eso no lo sabía.

-Draco ¿estas bien?-le pregunto Blaise a su mejor amigo.

-Claro ¿Por qué no habría de estar bien?

-Andas muy distraído y miras demasiado hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. ¿Es por la pelea con Potter? Tranquilo ya te vengaras-le dijo Blaise, Draco aun un poco distraído solo asintió mientras veía a Tehodore Nott sentarse enfrente de él y Blaise.

-Draco me podrías explicar ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Potter? Son el tema de conversación, bueno también lo es ese chico nuevo As Cowel-le dijo Theo a sus amigos.

-No paso nada que no fuera lo de siempre Theo. Unas cuantas palabras hirientes y ya tenía a Potter a punto de golpearme-le dijo Draco

-Si lo único malo fue que McGonagall vio todo y nos castigo a los 6 esta noche-le dijo Blaise quien comía un poco de pastel de carne.

-¿A los 6?-dijo extrañado Theo.

-Si a los 6. A la comadreja, a la sabelotodo, el niño de oro, Blaise, yo y por increíble que parezca ese chico Astro Cowel-le dijo Draco-intento separarnos a Potter y a mí pero quedo atrapado en medio de todo.

Theo se quedo pensando en ese chico. Se le hacía extrañamente familiar pero al mismo tiempo estaba seguro que nunca lo había visto.

-¿Ustedes saben algo de ese chico?-les pregunto Nott, sus amigo negaron.

-Solo lo que dijo Dumbledore. Que viene de intercambio de Durmstang.-e le dijo Blaise. Y ahí fue cuando Draco reacciono el algo.

-Theo ¿tu hermano no sabrá algo de él? Después de todo tienen las mismas clases-le pregunto Draco.

-No he hablando con Elie en todo el día pero cuando lo vea le preguntare.

Draco sonrió conforme con la respuesta de su amigo. Pronto averiguaría quien era Astro Cowel.

_**Espero que disfruten el capitulo.**_

_**Una vez más lamento la tardanza; entre la prepa, las tareas y todo eso me ha sido difícil terminar el cap. **_

_**Si se preguntan qué fue lo que dijo As antes de entrar al gran comedor para ser presentado, lo que dijo fue:**_

_***Por los antiguos poderes del mago celestial, que mi apariencia no reconozcan**_

_**Ya después se explicara el porqué tiene ese poder.**_

_**Una cosa más. En esta historia habrá parejas secundaria ¿Cuáles les gustaría? Los personajes son: Remus, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Theo, Luna y Pansy.**_

_**Son los que están por ahora ya avanzando la historia veré si quito parejas o las agrego.**_

_**Natalia fuera ¡PAZ!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola.**_

_**Aquí otro cap de esta historia. Enserio espero que les este gustando, aunque no recibo muchos reviews, espero que eso cambie pronto.**_

_**Sailor mercurio o neptune:**_ ¡No te mueras! Jaja. Me alegra que te haya gustado y yo también espero actualizar más rápido

_**Luna White 29: **_Respecto a lo de las parejas como has sido la única en contestar esperare un poco más. Pero me gustaría dejar a Hermione con Blaise y adoro la pareja de Luna con Theo. Lo sé pobre u. u pero es normal porque en el futuro causa muchos problemas en Hogwarts, por lo que la mayoría del tiempo está castigado.

_**NinaHope: **_Que bueno que te guste y que te parezca interesante: Las parejas aun esperare un poco antes de confirmarlas. Creo que puedo poner a Neville, lo malo es que adoro la pareja de Luna y Theo.

_**Otro personaje que está disponible es Snape. Y para serles sincera había pensado en un Snape/Sirius. Déjenme sus opiniones de la pareja.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.**_

As estaba esperando en la oficina del director junto a Sirius Black. El chico no podía dejar de pensar en que le diría Dumbledore y aun peor que castigo le pondría. _**¡Vaya! mi primer día y me involucro en una pelea solo para separarlos pero igual termino con un castigo y una llamada a la oficina del director. He superado mi propio record. **_

As estaba metido en sus pensamientos mientras Sirius lo examinaba de pies a cabeza. Ese chico lo había visto en algún lado, pero no sabía de dónde. Le daba buena espina, definitivamente le recordaba a Cornamenta, Lunático y a el mismo en sus días de Hogwarts. _**¿Quién es este chico? **_Sirius Black se hacia la pregunta de la cual todos querían conocer la respuesta.

Dumbledore entro a su oficina con la mirada baja y paso lento. As y Sirius siguieron al director con la mirada, el chico no entendía como Dumbledore se veía tan calmado ¡si acababa de interferir! Aun cuando le habían dicho que no lo hiciera.

El viejo director se sentó en su escritorio y con voz neutra hablo:

-Sirius me podrías dejar a solas con As-le pidió el director.

-Claro .Pero después de que me digas donde esta Remus-le dijo Canuto desesperado. Su mejor amigo llevaba 2 semanas desaparecido.

-Ya te lo dije Sirius está en una misión de la orden y nadie debe saber su ubicación. Ahora si podrías retirarte.

Sirius solo gruño pero no le encontró el caso de discutir con el anciano así que salió de la oficina del director para irse a su siguiente clase.

-As- el director por fin levanto la mirada-¿podrías explicarme que fue lo que paso con el señor Potter y el señor Malfoy?-le pregunto el director aun sin una emoción en su voz.

-No estoy seguro de la razón por la que peleaban. Solo los quería separar antes de que llegaran a los golpes.

-Pero no pudiste-le dijo el director. As pensó que su padre tenía razón. Dumbledore se enteraba de todo lo que sucedía en el castillo.

-No, mi papa Harry me llamo…-As no pudo continuar le dolía el solo pensar en esas 2 palabras. Tomo aire y con mucha fuerza continuo- me llamo serpiente asquerosa.

-Eso lo sé mi muchacho. Mi pregunta es ¿Por qué te afecto tanto?

-Cuando yo era un niño, debía tener menos de 3 años, mis padres tuvieron una fuerte discusión y Harry llamo a Draco serpiente asquerosa. No se hablaron por días tal vez semanas y desde esa vez aprendí que ese es un insulto prohibido en mi familia.-le conto el chico con tristeza al recordar esos momentos oscuros que paso su familia.

-Ya veo. Bien As, te llame porque quería saber la razón de que en tus ojos hubiera tanto dolor-le dio el director.

-¿No me castigara por interferir?

-Claro que no mi muchacho. Si no quisiera que interfirieras te hubiera encerrado en tu cuarto hasta encontrar el modo de hacerte volver-le dijo el director haciendo estremecer al chico. Era claustrofóbico, no soportaba estar encerrado mucho tiempo- pero yo , junto con el profesor Snape, llegamos a la conclusión de que tu está aquí para cambiar algo que ayude a construir el futuro de donde bienes.

-¿A qué se refiere?-le pregunto el chico muy confundido.

-Que tal vez no fue accidente el que regresaras a esta época. Tal vez el pasado necesita tu ayuda para llegar a ese futuro del que vienes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.

Hermione caminaba hacia el invernadero 4 _**(N/A: no recuerdo cuantos hay). **_Aun estaba muy enojada pero no sabía por qué. Era porque estaba castigada cuando ella no tenía nada que ver con la pelea pero había algo mas, no estaba segura pero sabía que tenía algo que ver con el modo en que Harry llamo a Cowel. La chica no estaba muy segura de porque pero desde que conoció a ese chico le era imposible sacárselo de la cabeza. Estaba empezando a asustarse ¡No podía ser amor!

-Hola Hermione-la chica volteo para ver quien la saludaba solo para encontrarse con Luna Lovegood.

-Hola Luna.

-¿Está todo bien Hermione?-le pregunto la extraña chica

-Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por lo que paso en el gran comedor hace un rato. Le gritaste muy feo a Harry y Ron.

-Bueno es que por su culpa estoy castigada. ¡Jamás, en mis 7 años, me había castigado!-le grito Hermione.

-Estoy segura que no fue su intención Herms. Ellos nunca te harían algo así apropósito.-le dijo Luna. Hermione pensó en eso. Tenía razón Harry y Ron sabían cuanto odiaba romper las reglas. No era su culpa el que ella estuviera castigada.

-Tienes razón, gracias Luna.

-No hay de que Herms. Bueno tengo que irme tengo clase de Transformaciones- dijo Luna y se fue en dirección al castillo.

Hermione pensó que era una suerte tener una amiga como Luna que, aunque a veces fuera extraña, siempre tenía algo bueno que decir o aconsejar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.

Draco se encontraba en las mazmorras junto con Blaise y Theo. El rubio no paraba de voltear a la puerta cada que esta se abría.

-Basta Draco –le dijo Theo- te lastimaras el cuello con que sigas así.

-No es cierto-fue lo único que dijo Draco antes de volver a voltear a ver quien entraba, para su mala suerte solo se trataba de alumno de segundo año-no les parce muy raro llevamos aquí 3 horas y ese chico Cowel no se ha aparecido.

En ese momento entro Elie Nott a la sala común de Slytherin. Theo al ver a su hermano le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

-¿Qué quieres Theo?-le pregunto Elie a su hermano.

-Deberías tenerme más respeto, soy mayor que tú-le dijo Nott

-Aja, ¿para qué me querías?

-¿Has visto a Astro Cowel?-le pregunto Draco.

-Mmm no desde la clase encantamientos. No fue a pociones porque el director lo mando llamar, es lo único que sé. ¿Para qué quieres saber?-le pregunto el menor de los hermanos Nott.

-Eso no te incumbe- fue todo lo que dijo Blaise.

Elie los fulmino con la mirada y se dirigió a su cuarto.

-Deberías ser más amable con el Blaise, es mi hermano-le regaño Theo.

-¿De qué te quejas? Si tu lo tratas igual-le dijo Blaise

-Es diferente yo soy su hermano.

-Da igual. No debería de ser entrometido, lo que quiera con Cowel no es asunto suyo-le dijo Draco

Theo y Blaise intercambiaron una mirada, los dos sabían que estaba pasando con su rubio amigo.

-Draco-le dijo Blaise. El rubio volteo a ver a su amigo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No crees que te estás empezando a obsesionar con Astro Cowel-le dijo Theo.

-Claro que no solo quiero saber quién es, no solo porque se me hace extrañamente familiar y aparte nadie sabe nada de él. Solo es curiosidad solo eso-Les dijo el rubio aunque parecía que trataba de convérsese mas a si mismo que a sus amigos.

Blaise y Theo no dijeron más del tema y no es como si el rubio les prestara mucha atención ya que de nuevo ponía toda su atención en esperar que llegara Cowel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As caminaba lentamente de regreso a su habitación. Aun pensaba en las palabras de Dumbledore. _**¿Sera que es verdad que no llegue aquí por casualidad? Y si es así ¿Qué se supone que debo cambiar?**_

El chico no dejaba de pensar en eso, su cabeza estaba hecha un lio. Quería un consejo, alguien con quien hablar pero era imposible. No podía hablar con sus padres o tíos y no confiaba en Dumbledore, ni si quiera en McGonagall, a quien respetaba por su papa, le tenía confianza. Entonces ¿en quién podía confiar?

-Señor Cowel que ase vagando tan tarde- As volteo para ver a Severus Snape en frente del.

-Solo caminaba, necesitaba pensar-le dijo el chico con voz triste y deprimida. Snape, quien se había encariñado con el chico desde que lo vio, entendió lo que el chico estaba pasando y decidió no sermonearlo.

-Bien señor Cowel si gusta acompañarme-le dijo Snape sorprendiendo al chico.

Snape comenzó a caminar con As detrás rumbo a las mazmorras pero pasando la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin y llegando a una puerta algo escondida de color negra.

-Feliz felixes_** (N/A: no se me ocurrió otra cosa que poner y no me acuerdo si así se escribe). **_–dijo Snape la contraseña-adelante.

As paso para encontrarse con una habitación a la que se le podría decir "normal". Había una cama en un rincón de la habitación, un escritorio delante de ella llena de libros, una gran alfombra en el centro y unos sillones delante de una chimenea que estaba a lado el escritorio. Las paredes eran de color verde oscuro y los sillones al igual que muchas cosas eran negros.

-Siéntese-le dijo Snape al chico- Bien As dime ¿Qué te ocurre?

As dudo en si contarle o no. El Snape del futuro y él se llevaban muy bien pero no estaba seguro de cómo se llevaría con este Snape, después de todo gracias a Sirius el profesor de posiciones había cambiado mucho en esos años. Al final decidió contarle ya que no tenía a nadie más a quien pedirle un consejo, además Dumbledore había dicho que Snape pensaba lo mismo que el.

-Dumbledore me dijo que usted y el piensan que tal vez no llegue aquí por accidente-le dijo As. Snape maldijo al director en su mente. Se suponía que esperarían a que el chico se acostumbrara para decírselo.

-Bueno As, pensé que era mucha coincidencia que llegaras justo el año en que tus padres te tuvieron.

-Tiene razón pero eso no quiere decir que este aquí por eso ¿o sí?

-Sinceramente. No lo sé As, lo que te dijo el director es solo una suposición solo el tiempo dirá si tenemos razón y estés aquí para cambiar la historia-le dijo Snape.

-Es demasiado para un día-murmuro As en silencio y entonces se acordó de algo- ¡el castigo!- grito parándose de su lugar.

-¿Cuál castigo?-le pregunto Snape tranquilizando al chico

-McGonagall me castigo. Luego se lo explico tengo que llegar-le dijo As para después irse corriendo dejando a un confundido Severus Snape.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el salón de transformaciones había un incomodo silencio. Hermione había llegado media hora antes para ver si podía hablar con la profesora McGonagall pero al llegar no había nadie, después de un rato llegaron Malfoy y Zabini junto con Ron y Harry, peleando como siempre. Tuvo que intervenir antes de que por su culpa se ganaran otro castigo. Ahora se encontraban esperando a los que faltaban pero antes de que As llegara McGonagall entro.

-Lamento la demora. Qué bien que ya estén todos aquí…. ¿dónde está el señor Cowel?-les pregunto

-Porque no le pregunta a las serpientes-dijo Ron aun enojado por la pelea

-Señor Malfoy, Señor Zabini saben algo del Señor Cowel-les pregunto McGonagall.

-No –fue la respuesta de ambos- no lo vimos en la sala común-dijo Draco.

-Bueno entonces deberemos esperar a que llegue-les dijo la animaga recibiendo protestas de todos los presentes- ¡Cállense! Ya les dije que….-pero no termino de hablar porque en ese momento llego el que faltaba-Señor Cowel que bueno que haya decidido acompañarnos.

-Lo siento estaba hablando con el profesor Snape-le dijo As jadeando un poco por haber corriendo desde las mazmorras.

-De acuerdo ahora que ya todos están aquí los separare en dos grupos el primero, el Señor Weasley, el Señor Zabini y la Señorita Granger, me ayudaran a revisar los trabajos de transformaciones y el Señor Malfoy, el Señor Potter y el Señor Cowel limpiaran la sala de trofeos con Flich-les dijo McGonagall.

A nadie le pareció el acomodo de grupo. En especial a As ¿Qué haría ahora? Estar a solas con sus padres no era buena idea. Solo esperaba que por una vez la suerte estuviera con él y no les dijera la verdad.

_**Bueno aquí está el cap. Que lo disfruten.**_

_**Déjenme sus reviews para saber que piensan. Y por favor sigan decidiendo lo de las parejas.**_

_**Natalia fuera ¡paz!**_


	6. Nota de la autora

**Hola:**

**Primero que nada no se emocionen. Les vengo a dar una mala noticia…**

**Este fic está suspendido por tiempo indefinido, ¿Razones?:**

**-La verdad he tratado de continuarlo muchas veces pero la inspiración simplemente no sale **

**-Verán tengo mucha imaginación, por lo que he creado muchas historias en mi loca cabeza y mientras no las saque no puedo continuar el fic. Mis ideas no creo q funcionen como Darry porque simplemente no me las imagino así, lo siento**

**-Pronto entrare en parciales y como no me fue muy bien en los últimos tengo que estudiar muy duro.**

**Esas son las razones por las cuales no subiré en un tiempo.**

**Ahora antes menciones que tengo algunas historias escritas. Si quieren leerlas mándenme su correo por mensaje privado y con gusto se las envió. Pero les advierto que son slahs de one direction con el personaje de As.**

**El personajes de As es de mi imaginación y lo uso ara casi todas mis historias, si les gustaría leerlas avísenme.**

**Quiero disculparme por no poder subir por ahora. Les prometo que si en algún punto llega inspiración subiré lo más pronto posible.**

**Espero comprendan.**

**Natalia fuera ¡paz!**


End file.
